USS Devastator Time Line
DEVASTATOR Time Line About 1,000,000 Years ago. The Seenian Civilization puts a final effort into armament and designed two new classes - the Lyrec Class Battleship, and a even larger Karmat Class Battleship also known as the "Queens Battle Ship". The last Lyrec Class is completed and as the Dark Ones approach the Dock yards, a skeleton crew of ten Seenian Engineers launch the Lyrec and escape the destruction. Their escape becomes an odyssey as all Seenian Worlds they approach are destroyed or evacuated. The ten Seenians know they can’t fight or use the ship properly so they set a course to the Andromeda Galaxy and put their bodies into Cryo Stasis. The Engines o the ship fail and the big ship drifts. 500,000 Years ago The ship is found by the Makers (The same race that made Mother Machine) and they find the almost dead Seenians, their bodies deteriorated even in Cryo. So they combine the ten minds and add them to the Ships Computer, making it a sentient Biotronic, they repair and improve the ancient engines and refuel the ships tanks. The ship now sentient with vague memories of ten Seenian engineers embarks on a journey without destination. It is calling itself Centron 17th Century BC Devi History around 1600 BC Back then it was of course not known as the USS Devastator but called itself the Centron The Centron finds a trans spatial gate and travels to a distant galaxy far beyond the Local group and meets the Vax . The Vax a highly advanced race at war with another species take Centron and improve Engines, add more weapons and coat the Ship with new armor and add new shields, then use it as a weapon in their war. Centron survives the war, the Vax do not. 15th Century BC Centron returns to the Milky Way Galaxy without purpose and without destination and almost depleted fuel reserves, out of anger it destroys the ancient gate. 1400 AD The Coven find the Centron drifting without fuel and little energy but only note its location having no need for a ship. 3580 (Year) Richard Stahl and his motley crew of 60 individuals return to the Milky Way Galaxy, their ship the Odysseus heavily damaged they witness the battle of Demon like creatures. Stahl gets involved and saves the life of one of the creatures by defeating the other (He is severely wounded and almost dies) Stahl is nursed back to health by the Oldest of the Coven (The creature he fought for) and she tells him about the Y’Allinvasionand the soon to be certain defeat of the Union. He wants to go back to help. She tells him he needs to go back with the means of defeating the Y’All and reveals to him the location of the Centron. Stahl reactivates the Centron and with his men and the Coven refuels the ship. Centron at first believes Stahl is a Seenian, then a Maker and as Centron becomes fully operational again is convinced Stahl saved it from oblivion and giving Centron a real purpose. Centron commits all its pathways to Stahl and reveals all its secrets. However even Centron does not know all the Ships secrets as it was asleep or deactivated for ages. (there are the X Decks where only Stahl, Centron and the Captains of the Devi know why they are sealed.) 1 3589 Stahl returns with the Ship to the Union and brings along the secret of Transpatial Seenian Cannons and Vax shields. 3600 The Centron is now known as the USS Devastator and part of the Union Fleet. Since it is of Alien Construct it is never the Flag ship (Even though 90 % of the Union thinks it is) 4000 The USS Devastator is the most famous ship in the known Galaxy and recognized by friend and foe alike. It fights in nearly every conflict and Stahl and the Devastator become synonymous. 5025 Eric Olafson returns with the Seenian Flagship calling her USS Dominator and gifts it to Stahl. 5028, year Stahl oversees the Union retrofit of the Dominator and becomes the only “Admiral Captain”. The era Stahl/Devastator seems to have ended 5050 Stahl turns the Command of the Dominator to Captain Har-Hi and returns as Admiral Captain to the Devastator. 5800 Stahl retires for good from the Union Fleet and the Devi is decommissioned from the Fleet. 5821 Stahl and the Devi destroy the Incub-Infiltrator heading for Pluribus, but Stahl dies in this final battle and the Devi is severely damaged. By request of his widow Alycia Stahl, the Devi is set for a Course "to the Center the Universe" and was last seen in 5922 leaving the Milky Way Galaxy. (Traveling without engines or energy -accelerated by Pusher Engines to 80 % of light speed) 1 X Deck One contains a primitive Colony of Aliens not knowing that they live on a ship that moves through space. (The Postix) Category:History Category:GC Writers Resources